


6:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl slowly formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when a Smallville shop ran out of fried chicken.





	6:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl slowly formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when a Smallville shop ran out of fried chicken and he never viewed the hungry creature outside.

THE END


End file.
